The use of a heating lamp for heating a work area, for example, a room is conventionally known. For example, the heating lamp may be utilized for the purpose of generating heat for use in showers and bathrooms to warm bathers, and in restaurants to keep food warm before serving. However, conventional heating lamps produce a localized heat, such that the heat emanating therefrom is concentrated in a particular direction only.
To overcome drawbacks of the conventional heating lamps, various types of air blowers are known to be utilized. The air blowers may be mounted on a wall of a room for distributing hot air or the heat over a larger area of the room as compared to the conventional heating lamps. However, such air blowers are adapted to adjust a flow of the hot air in a predetermined direction only. More specifically, the hot air from the air blowers may restrict effective heating area to a region in the vicinity of the air blower. Moreover, the air blowers may be installed only with the help of a professional electrician and may require extensive ductwork for configuring an electrical connection thereof.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus for circulating air, which evenly circulates the air around a room. Furthermore, there exists a need for an apparatus for circulating air, which is easy to install without requiring any ductwork for installation.